Accidental Kiss Under The Purple Moon
by Spirit's Whisper
Summary: COMPLETE - What happens when Fai's been left to his own devices all day? Worse, what happens when he's been plotting and how will the purple moon force his plans astray? Not what you expect. FxS if you don't blink. KxF if you do. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: It's called _fan_fiction for a reason people.

A/N: This story is based on a writing prompt my best friend and I came up with. To read her story with the same prompt look up the author Keiyou. For more information on the prompt please visit my profile. Story betaed (sp?) by Keiyou.

* * *

"You're in for it this time, Kuro-puppy." Fai giggled quietly as he dumped half a container of some random ingrediant into the mixture before him, a beautiful blue goop he would soon dub as frosting. _'Just a pinch of this and a pinch of that and...'_ "Walah!" He finished aloud.

Setting the bowl down he mentally went through the list of ingredients again from memory- just to be sure. _'Two cups of sugar, one and one half tablespoons of butter, rain water purified under the moon...'_ He hoped the purple moon of this world would count._ '...vanilla extract, and four tablespoons of milk.' _And just a pinch of the magic he'd forbidden himself from using but _'desperate times call for desperate measures.' _He mused, stirring the brightly colored contents again, a spell beneath his breath.

"The lightest of blights to my calling,  
May what is consumed be consuming.  
This spell I cast with a hearts intent,  
So sealed with a kiss is shall be,  
And sealed with a kiss,  
Shall set my blighted free."

He blew a kiss at the mixture and stirred it in lovingly before drizzling the mixture over some nice cupcakes he'd made only moments before. _'Almost time for Kuro-woof to come home.' _When he was done with that he added sprinkles to all but one of the cupcakes using his magic to activate the spell in it. Knowing Kurogane as he did the ninja would purposely seek out the one with the least amount of sugar just because he was a party pooper like that. Fai wondered absently what his dear Kuro-pii would do if he ever actually had a_ real _sugar buzz. He giggled and walked into the living room to clean up before everyone came home. He needed a distraction to keep his excitement from withering his patience down too far.

Preferably something brightly colored and shiny.

* * *

-Enter Sakura-

Setting the groceries on the counter she looked around. "Fai-san! I'm home." She shouted and started putting things away. That's when she noticed the not so carefully hidden plate on the counter. "Ooo, cupcakes."

Now, normally it wasn't a big deal to eat what Fai cooked considering he was the only one out of all of them who could make a decent meal, and she _was_ in the kitchen so it _should_ have been safe to eat but one knowing Fai should know that nothing- _nothing_, no matter how innocent it looked- is ever safe when he's been left to his own devices all day.

* * *

He came back into the kitchen a couple minutes later with a book in hand. Syaoran must have left it on the couch when he fell asleep last night. "Sakura, did you call me a moment..." He stopped mid-sentence, freezing in his tracks and book falling from his hand to land on the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Fai-san? Are you okay?" She turned quickly at the sound, her face bright with concern... and green. In fact his little Sakura-hime was green from head to toe. "Fai-san?" Her voice got quiet when she noticed how he was looking at her. "You look pale all of a sud..."

"Oh, Sakura." He said with a ginger smile. "You didn't happen to eat one of those muffins did you? Specifically the one without the sprinkles?"

She nodded, not quite understanding. Had she done something wrong? "Uhmm, yes. Why?"

He pulled a pocket mirror from his coat handed it to her, leaning back on the counter nonchalantly as she opened it.

She gasped, eyes wide and a hand going to her face. "What's happened to my face?!" He didn't answer as she noticed that her hand was green too, her gaze trailing up her wrist and elbow. Looking down at her legs she confirmed they were green too. She looked in the mirror again, frazzled. "Wha..."

"Shhh." Fai was suddenly in front of her with a finger upon her lips. _'Hmm, to explain or not to explain? That is the question.' _

"Fai..." She ignored the finger, her voice raising and formalities forgotten. "I'm green for goodness sake! What on earth did you put in those cup-"

She broke off suddenly when Fai's cool lips met her own with firm but gentle pressure. The hand that had been shushing her seonds ago moved down to grasp her chin lightly. He'd decided to break the spell without explaining it to her. After all, the poor girl was already falling into hysterics. It was true that Sakura was a pretty understanding young lady, but this _might_ be just a little too much for even her to take in stride.

When she gasped he turned her head ever so slightly, his own going just a bit in the other direction. _'She tastes like cherries.'_ His lips pulled up at the corners despite himself.

* * *

Sakura startled when she felt something foreign invade her mouth. Strange at first she tried to pull back until she felt a gentle and encouraging hand on the back of her neck, coaxing her forward. His hands were so cool that she had the sudden impression that he'd never been embraced by another person, let alone allowed himself to get close enough to anyone to be warmed up.

* * *

Now it was his turn to gasp as she leaned into the kiss, a hand on his shoulder and leaning up ever so slightly on her tippy toes. He had to smile as her tongue moved not once but twice against his own abet hesitantly at first but with more certainty as she went. He almost forgot what had gotten them into this position in the first place until he tasted a bit of sugar on her bottom life. Letting himself indulge a moment longer he nibbled, tasting her one last time before finally pulling back.

* * *

She was just getting used to this whole kissing thing when the presence that was Fai disappeared suddenly. She opened the eyes she hadn't even realized she'd closed and looked up at him, his face flushed and eyes dark with mischief. It was strange but she couldn't remember ever seeing so many emotions in his face at once without his mask slamming down soon after to hide them all away.

"Wh-what was that for?" She said with a shaky break. Her throat suddenly felt dry despite what they'd just done.

Fai smiled his brilliant glass, feeling for the first time in a long while that it didn't quite conceal as much as he would like it to. "Well, it was _supposed_ to be for Kuro-chan." He sighed sarcasticly. "But I suppose you'll have to do." He winked.

"What?" She asked again, her voice rising another pitch.

"You're no longer green." He pointed out, changing the direction of the conversation.

She blinked and looked in the mirror. He was right. "How?"

"Don't you know, Sakura-chan?" He smiled, turning to leave. "All the best spells are broken with a kiss."

Sakura laughed and shook her head ruefully as he walked away. It was so odd even for Fai- she didn't have the heart to tell him his usually pale skin had turned a lovely shade of indigo, something he'd later blame on the rain water he'd purified under the purple moon.


End file.
